


Cazador y presa

by vogue91esp (vogue91)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Canonical Character Death, Cruelty, F/M, Hurt, Rage, Revenge
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-14
Updated: 2019-11-14
Packaged: 2021-01-30 14:28:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21429727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91esp
Summary: “Creía que te había dado pena la muerte de esa sangre sucia, ¿no?” lo provocaba, lo provocaba porque sabía que sus palabras lo herían más de lo que habrían hecho mil maleficios Cruciatus al mismo tiempo.
Relationships: Lily Evans Potter/Severus Snape





	Cazador y presa

**Cazador y presa**

Le giraba alrededor.

Como un chacal con un cadáver, con esa sonrisa satánica de la fiera lista a atacar.

Una fiera.

Eso era, ni más ni menos.

Severus se esforzaba de no mirarla, esperando intensamente que ignorándola ella iba a hacer lo mismo. Pero su ilusión tuvo breve durada, y ella finalmente se decidió a atacar.

“Algo te inquieta, ¿Severus?” le preguntó, lasciva como siempre. Él apretó los labios, clavándose las uñas en la carne.

No estaba habituado a caer en las provocaciones, pero en ese momento todo lo que quería hacer era sacar la varita y _herirla, _hacerla sufrir como él estaba sufriendo. Pero no lo hizo, y no por piedad de esa fiera.

Simplemente, estaba cansado.

“Porque piensas que tenga algo que me inquieta, ¿Bella?” le preguntó de vuelta con voz firme, determinada. Plana, priva de emociones. Exactamente como se sentía él.

La mujer sonrió, siguiendo camino a su alrededor, en círculos concéntricos que se hacían siempre un poco más acerca de la meta.

“Creía que te había dado pena la muerte de esa sangre sucia, ¿no?” lo provocaba, lo provocaba porque sabía que sus palabras lo herían más de lo que habrían hecho mil maleficios Cruciatus al mismo tiempo.

Y lo más él rechazaba de dejar su mente correr al cuerpo sin vida de Lily, lo más ella infundía en él esas imágenes, desgarradoras, imágenes de una muerte que _él_ había causado.

Se puso en pie, enfrentándose a la mujer, mirándola, consciente que ella habría querido ver toda su rabia y su dolor, nutrirse de eso, porque era lo que le daba fuerza.

La sonrisa en su cara, hermoso y deforme por la locura, se acentuó.

“¿Qué piensas de hacer? ¿Echarme un hechizo? Quieres _herirme_, ¿verdad?” se acercó más, tanto que casi lo tocaba. “Como has herido a ella, ¿no?” siseó, con esa voz de niña por la cual Severus horrorizaba por cuanto inadecuado era por esa cara, por esos ojos, por todo el mal derivaba de cada rasgo de esa mujer.

“Y tú lo querrías. Querrías que saque la varita, que te combatiera, solo por el bien de callarte.” dijo, teniendo éxito de disfrutar el momento en que vio los labios de ella crisparse, su sonrisa volverse en una mueca de rabia.

“No juegues conmigo, Severus. Ambos sabemos que te arrepentirías.”

En su cara reinaba la mirada de quien ha perdido el control, de quien se ha dado cuenta que el arma del desprecio, del desafío, de la tortura, estaba destinada a no funcionar.

Y Severus forzó sí mismo a seguir así, a mostrarle su falsa indiferencia, mientras dentro de sí la semilla del odio seguía hirviendo, creciendo, buscando una salida que podía existir solo en el dolor de Bellatrix Lestrange.

Respiró hondo, pero imperceptible.

Habría sido inútil, porque ella no conocía otro dolo que lo que sabía procurar.

Se giró, dirigiéndose hacia la puerta en un movimiento que habría parecido de desafío, que pero representaba su única fuga de las acusas de Bella, de su deleite maligno, causada por ahora ser capaz de percibir el desconcierto de Severus, de gozar de eso, de jugar con eso hasta llevarlo a los límites del tormento.

“Escapa, Severus, escapa. De quien vas a ir, entonces, ¿ahora que ella es muerta?” siseó la mujer con una confianza apenas recuperada, que él había legitimado tratando de irse.

Se inmovilizó por un segundo solamente, tras siguió caminando.

No iba a permitirle de nutrirse de él, de su carroña, del mal que la muerte de Lily le había hecho.

Nunca iba a permitirlo a nadie. Tampoco a una mujer que ignoraba el significado de su dolor, que era indigna de cualquier forma de júbilo.

Se fue, girándose solo para echarle una última mirada de desprecio.

Como si se estuviera mirando al espejo, porque Bellatrix y su alma de cazadora lo estaban tácitamente acusando.

Odiara era un pretexto. Porque él era la víctima.

Y el verdugo también. 


End file.
